Camera bags and cases are common and range from simple cases supplied by camera manufacturers to correspond to a particular model of camera, to bags and full-sized suitcases with multiple compartments adapted to take varying sizes of cameras, lenses, filters, flashes, lighting equipment and other accessories useful to professional and serious amateur photographers.
Professional photographers working outside a portrait studio require fast, convenient and sequential access to the contents of their bags and cases. These photographers also consider mobility, flexibility and versatility important overall characteristics that must be part of the design and manufacture of the cases and bags that they invest in.
Protection of equipment is also a high priority to photographers, and even more so for photographers that work in extreme environmental conditions. Water, sand, dust, and dirt are some of the hazards posed by the environment to cameras and camera equipment. Protection from these hazards is critical to a photographer traveling through these environmental conditions.
In accordance to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a bag equipped with a separate, but fully integrated dry bag features the desired qualities and characteristics described above.
For the sake of simplicity, the invention is described in detail for usage with cameras, camera equipment and accessories. Nevertheless, the invention described herein can apply to usage with any object or device that requires protection from environmental conditions, and as such, the teaching is the same for each application.